Friend or Foe?
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Lenalee's innocence has been damaged and she has been captured by the Noahs. A panicked Komui sends Allen out on a mission to rescue Lenalee and on his way he meets a familiar friend but this friend may not be the same person he remembered. Laven.
1. Chapter 1: Allen's New Mission

**A/N: Hello everyone! I finally have something new for you and it's a multi- chapter :P. I'm pretty excited about this, so yeah it's a Laven (Allen/Lavi), an adventure story with a little fluff thrown in. I hope you enjoy, here's the first chapter. (Allen's thoughts are **_like this_**)**

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters, if I did it would so have Laven in it. Teehee.

* * *

It was an ordinary night at the order as Allen slept peacefully, recovering from his last mission. A panicked pounding on his door made Allen suddenly startle awake. "I hope Allen is here now, he might be the only one we can send," muttered Reever on the opposite side of the door. "ALLEN!"

Allen jumped up and went over to answer his door, "What's up Reever?" _Even Reever seems panicked, _Allen thought_, this must be bad. _

"No time Allen, We need to go to Komui's office now!" Reever grabbed Allen and started spiriting down the hall. Komui's door burst open as soon as they got there.

"Reever's been gone awhile someone go find after him we need to find Allen he should be here since he just got back from his last mission. He needs to help! AHH MY SWEET LENALEE!"

"Chief Komui! I found Allen" Reever called.

"Ah thank god! ALLEN you must help her I need her, my dear sister! LENALEEEEE! Why would you do this to your only brother?" Komui was running around his office tossing paper everywhere and then coming back to shake Allen roughly.

"Whoa Komui calm down and explain I have no idea what is going on? What happened to Lenalee?"

Komui was in too much of a panic answer so Toma, the finder who was with Lenalee on her last mission, stepped in. "Miss Lenalee and I were on the way back from a mission, both a little injured, and we were ambushed by Akuma and that Noah in the top hat. Lenalee's innocence was damaged and he took her!"

Allen gasped, his eyes widening, "Of course send me Komui! Send me I'll bring her back." Allen's eyes narrowed, _that damn Tyki! He better have not hurt her with his tease! First he tries to kill me and now this happens, that bastard! _Allen kept his composure on the outside but he was fuming on the inside.

"OH ALLEN YOU WILL? OH THANK GOD MY DEAR SISTER WILL BE RESCUED!" _Oh Komui! _Allen shook his head. Komui switched to his serious voice, "okay Allen, Toma, you well go to the site of Lenalee's last mission just to be safe but we have reason to believe that they took her to their headquarters in Edo, Japan. Allen go get dressed and meet Toma by the canals."

Allen hurried out the office towards his room, _first we loose Lavi and now Lenalee, and I can't believe this. The Earl has taken everything from me! He will not get away with this! _Allen threw his exorcist coat on and sprinted out to meet Toma, "All right let's go." The two of them sat in silence as the small rowboat pulled away from the Black Order's docks. Allen finally broke the silence when they got to the train station, "So what were you and Lenalee doing on this mission?"

"There was a girl there who had been captured by a group of Akuma because they believed she was in possession of some innocence. Lenalee fought the four level two akuma and then a few level ones joined them. The girl's necklace did contain innocence but she gave it up to us quickly once she learned that's what the demons wanted. Lenalee was already very worn out and on our way back we were ambushed by hundreds of level twos and I tried to contain them and call for back up but the man with the top hat showed up and used some weird butterflies," _so he did use the tease on her! _Allen thought. "And she screamed out in pain huge gashes appeared on her legs and Dark Boots. The Noah captured her and disappeared through some door before I could even move to help her."

Allen nodded as Toma finished, _so if he used the tease she could be hurt in other places other than her innocence. _Allen paused his mind searching, _maybe he meant for Toma and the order to know that he damaged her innocence. Then she couldn't fight back! And of course Tyki knew we had to send someone to come get her. _"Toma we need to be careful this could be a trap," Allen a started as he told explained his thoughts to him.

"That's a good point Mr. Walker," Toma paused thinking everything over. They sat in silence the rest of the train ride thinking of ways to get Lenalee back. Toma pulled Allen out of his thoughts, "This is our stop Walker," Allen looked out to see a small town. "This is were we last saw Miss Lee." The simple train station consisted only of the tracks and a small building used to buy tickets. The small town's few streets were lined with identical dark tan houses with read roofs. The shops were all the same basic rectangular shape but were each colored a different light pastel pinks, blues and greens, or they were the same tan color as the surrounding houses. The plain cobblestone street was empty, as it should be for this time of night. "Since it's around 3 in the morning, Walker—"

"Please Toma, just call me Allen"

"Right, since it's around 3 am, Allen, we should find some where to sleep and start asking around in the morning."

As soon as the shops started opening the next morning, Toma and Allen were combing the streets asking if anyone had seen Lenalee. The typical answer they got was no they haven't seen her since she was here last or they had only seen Toma leave they didn't know what happened to the girl.

"You won't find the teal-haired exorcist here," Allen's and Toma's head's whipped around to see a strange man in a mask and a hood walking out of the alley toward them. "Lord Tyki took her, but maybe exorcist, I will give you a hint to her location if you beat me." The man laughed drawing a sword. Allen activated Crowned Clown just in time to block the blow the man had aimed at his chest. "Oh you're a quick one, young exorcist." The green light from the Crowned Clown sword clashed with the red glow of the enemy's sword as they continued to fight. The strange man lunged forward almost catching Allen's side but Allen dodged and aimed his sword back at the man, but the red sword blocked it once again. The blows aimed at Allen were either blocked by his exorcist sword or by the Crowned Clown shield-cape. The stranger was very skilled and blocked Allen's attacks with ease. Finally Allen landed a hit, his blade connected with the side of the enemy's face dislodging the mask and hood. Allen gasped and dropped his sword in surprise as flaming red hair was exposed.

"Lavi?" He called to the stranger. _After all this time I have found my best friend but is he now fighting on the Earl's side? _

* * *

**A/N: Yeah a cliffhanger, hopefully it will keep you wanting read more :). The next update will be up soon (I hope *****sweat drop*) **


	2. Chapter 2: Same old Lavi?

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! I'm pretty excited about this story and I hope you all are too. First I just wanted to thank PokerPair, Death-sama01, ****animeobsessed001****, and jass99102 for the review :). About this chapter I just wanted to say this is mostly a chapter about Allen and Lavi's past because I wanted to make them childhood friends, the two boys grew up at the Black Order together and I wanted to make Mana more involved so I made him a Finder. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters.

* * *

_Allen gasped and dropped his sword in surprise as flaming red hair was exposed._

"_Lavi?" He called to the stranger. __**After all this time I have found my best friend, but is he now fighting on the Earl's side?**_

* * *

"Huh? Do I know you?" Lavi responded cocking his head to left, thinking. His emerald eye searched the white-haired boy in front of him. "Oh You're Allen Walker! Tyki told me about you, the cursed boy, the prophesied 'Destroyer of Time!'" Lavi scoffed, "you don't look like much to me."

"Lavi don't you know me? We are best friends, we grew up together at the Order." _What is going on? _Allen felt his heart sink, _it has only been two years, did he forget me already? Maybe he lost his memories somehow. _

"Psh, best friends with an exorcist, yeah you wish! I work for the Noahs"

"No you can't! You're Lavi Bookman, grandson of Bookman who works for the Order!"

"What are you—"

"That's enough Lavi!" Tyki sauntered in placing his hand on Lavi's shoulder. "Oh hello boy," He grinned at Allen. Allen tensed as the hatred for the Noah bubble up inside of him. Tyki smacked Lavi upside the head; "You were not supposed to reveal yourself to him yet! We were waiting for the right moment, you and your big mouth. Anyway, I think we got what we needed here, lets go."

"No wait Tyki! We are not finished yet! TYKI!" Allen yelled, but Tyki ignored Allen as he and Lavi left through a fancy gold-trimmed black and red checked door that had appeared out of the sky.

"Until next time boy," Tyki called before exiting.

Allen turned to the stunned Finder next to him, "Toma, we should head back and report this to Komui."

"Shouldn't we head off to Edo? Chief Komui said if Miss. Lee wasn't here she might be there."

Allen completely ignored Toma, his mind was only on one thing. "There is something wrong with Lavi! He was not himself, that was not how he usually acts. I don't think he is working for the Earl by choice. Besides I know he would have remembered me, we are best friends; you don't just forget your best friend because you haven't seen him in two years. They might be controlling him somehow; I think I can save him. Also don't you think Bookman would want to know that his only family member left is alive?"

"Yeah I guess you're right, Allen." Toma sighed knowing there was no way to changing Allen's mind. He and Allen walked back to the train station. As Allen sat down in their private compartment and stared out the window thinking. _How could this happen? That's not the Lavi I remember, he loved the Order and would never betray us like that. Right? He hated Akuma almost as much as I do and I know he wanted to save others from the wrath of the Noahs. He couldn't have changed that much in two years, _Allen paused, a sad sigh escaping him. _What if he wasn't the person I really thought he was? He wouldn't willingly go work for the Earl, would he? _Allen shook his head trying to get rid of the doubts that were starting to plague his mind. _No! I know him better than that! He grew up in the Order, he grew up with me, he cares for me, and he always has! Right?_ Allen watched the lush green, rolling hills and trees race by as the memories of his past forced their way into his thoughts.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Ah Finder Mana, you've returned from your mission. How—" Komui started

"DADDY!" 6-year-old Allen burst into the chief's office running toward Mana. Mana crouched down as Allen jumped into his arms. Mana picked up the grinning brunette boy, nuzzling his face against his son's.

"Sorry!" one of the other finders called from the doorway, "I tried but he really wanted to see Mana."

Komui chuckled, "Oh that's all right. Anyway Mana I wanted you to meet one of newest staff member," Gestured toward a short man with dark black circles around his eyes. The man's gray hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and stuck up in a question mark-like shape. "This is Bookman, he is here to record history, and he is especially interested in Allen."

"Allen?" Mana looked at his son, who hid his face in his father's neck.

"Yes," Bookman answered, "Allen was born with that arm wasn't he?"

"Well as far as I know, his parents abandoned him because of it and his arm was like that when I adopted him."

"Hm, I'll have to take a look at it sometime."

"HEY!" The redheaded boy standing behind Bookman yelled, "What about me? Not gonna tell them who I am?"

"Oh of course," Komui shook his head, "how could I have forgotten? This is Lavi, Bookman's grandson."

"Yeah! I'm gonna be like Gramps when I grow up!" Allen turned to look at the loud boy. He was wearing a dark yellow poncho with a long sleeved green shirt underneath and black pants. His look was finished off with a cream colored scarf and a black eye patch. Allen wondered who the young boy was and why he was dressed so weird. Mana set Allen down and He walked over to the strange boy.

"Are you a pirate?" Allen asked.

"Oh no, I hurt my eye a while ago. But the patch is cool right? I'm Lavi? What's your name?" Lavi offered his hand to Allen.

"Allen," he answered quietly as he took the boisterous redhead's hand.

"Okay Allen! Let's be friends okay? Best friends!"

Allen nodded and Lavi shot him a grin. Allen smiled, since that day Lavi had always been there for him.

* * *

The whole Order as Allen walked into the cafeteria, his hair was now white and left side of his face was bandaged. He knew they were talking what he had done. He found out why Akuma were so bad and why his left arm was the way it was. He shook his head trying to get memory of Mana getting killed by and akuma. "_Allen, get down!" Mana had yelled pushing Allen back as he put himself between Allen and the Akuma. Since Mana was not an exorcist he was killed as the purple rain of Akuma bullets killed him easily._ He had learned about Akuma from Mana but when the Earl showed up he couldn't help it he just didn't want to live without whispers of his bad deed and his innocence surrounded him as he went up to order his mountain of food. He sat down at a table by himself and started to eat, he knew he was wrong and he felt ashamed to be around the others.

"Hey there little buddy!" The cheery thirteen-year-old bounced in throwing his arm around Allen. "Since when was your hair white? Did you dye it?"

"No, it turned that color when Mana cursed me for turning him into an akuma." He looked up at Lavi with tears in his eyes, "does everyone hate me for what I did?"

Lavi smiled down at his friend, "No Allen. You're young, you didn't understand what you were doing, and we all make mistakes. Besides if the whole Order did hate you, you know you'd always have me." He grinned, "I did hear that your innocence was pretty awesome! When are you going to start training it? Maybe we could spar together when you learn how to use it properly."

Allen was soon taken out and trained by General Cross, who for some unknown reason took interest in the cursed boy. The training was intense and sometimes insane. Allen learned how to fight, how to use his innocence, how to defeat Akuma, and even how to gamble to help his master pay off debts. Allen hated training with his master, but no matter how hard things were he knew he could always go home to the Order and Lavi would cheer him up.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

Allen sighed, returning back to reality; he could really use Lavi's way of cheering up right now.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Second chapter finished, you got some insight into Lavi's and Allen's past and some insights into why Lavi could be working for the Earl. Please let me know what you think. I'll update soon, see you next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Kanda Joins the Mission

**A/N: Hello all! Since I don't have homework due tomorrow I have time to write a new chapter! Thanks again for the reviews I appreciate it :). **

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters or the setting… etc.

* * *

_Lavi and Allen were walking up a grassy hill over looking a small town, their black and white exorcist coats flapping in the wind behind them. It had been a successful mission, and they collected the innocence and rescued the town. Allen had a few minor scrapes and cuts but nothing too serious, Lavi had a two-inch gash on the shoulder but he was otherwise fine. Allen froze suddenly, "Allen, what's up?" Lavi looked back at the white haired boy with concern. _

_ "Akuma!" A dark shadow formed over them as demons covered the sky, most of them were level ones and the rest were level twos. Both boys activated their innocence covering each other's backs as they started the fight. Lavi used his Hiban to destroy a good majority of the level ones as Allen fought the level twos with his Crowned Clown sword. A few minutes into the fight Lavi cried out in pain as his hammer connected with a level one causing his wound to gush again. "LAVI!" Allen cried turning toward the older teen. A level two he had been fighting took his upper hand over the distracted exorcist, punching Allen hard in his stomach. The force sent Allen flying into the side of a near by cliff, knocking him unconscious. _

_ "ALLEN! NO!" Lavi screamed. Familiar laughter filled Lavi's ears as he saw Tyki appear out of a door in the middle of the hill. Before Lavi could reach Allen, Tyki swooped down and scooped Allen up. He laughed at Lavi's agony as he started to carry the white haired teen through the checkered door. "No wait Tyki!" Lavi called he knew he was in no state to fight off all of the Akuma and Tyki, but he had to save Allen. __**This is all I can do now, **__Lavi thought, __**I have to do this because I… I love him! **__"No please Tyki TAKE ME INSTEAD!"_

_ "You huh? I had orders to take a hostage for a secret plan, preferably Allen, but…" he trailed off, thinking._

_ "Tyki please! Allen's been through enough! I'll take his place! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" Angry tears filled Lavi's eyes as he pleaded with the Noah._

_ "Oh so noble. I like that, all right I'll leave him." Tyki laid Allen on the ground and grabbed the defeated Lavi._

_ Allen woke up to the sight of Lavi getting pulled through Rhode's door. "Lavi NO!" Then everything went black. _

Lavi sat up in his bed at the Noah headquarters,_ what the hell was that? It was so vivid like a memory but I'm not an exorcist, I work for the Noahs_. Lavi shook his head in confusion.

* * *

Allen arrived at the order and sent Toma to get Bookman and meet him in Komui's office. Allen threw the large doors open, "ALLEN!" Komui yelled, "You're back does that mean… LENALEEEE! Where is she?"

"No Komui, she wasn't in the town where she was last seen."

"Then you should have gone straight to Edo, you didn't need to report back here."

"I know sir, but I have other news to report, it's important"

"What's the news?" Bookman called to Komui and Allen as he followed Toma into the office.

Allen gestured for Bookman to sit down and then turned to address Bookman and Komui. "When Toma and I were in the town asking around for Lenalee we ran into Lavi. He's alive!"

"What? He's alive?" Allen nodded "Did you bring him back with you? He could help rescue Lenalee." Komui responded eagerly.

"Well the problem is that he is um," Allen swallowed nervously, "He's currently working for the Noahs, but I don't think it is by choice! He's lost his memories I think I could save him and maybe get a clue to what happened to Lenalee. Please allow me to do this Komui."

"Of course Al—"

"It doen't matter, he's been dead to me for a long time now." Bookman yelled cutting Komui off, "Allen we need to focus on the current mission."

"But Bookman!" Bookman shook his head, "Komui?" Allen pleaded.

"It's Bookman's decision."

"No I could—"

"No Allen."

"Komui you sent for me?" Allen turned to glare at the raven-haired man who just entered the room. "Moyashi," Kanda nodded to Allen.

"Ah Kanda! Lenalee has gone missing! She's been captured by the Noah's so you will join Allen and to go rescue her. We think they have taken her to their headquarters in Edo"

Kanda's eyes widened as the news set in,"Yes sir." He turned toward Allen, "Let's go Moyashi!"

As the two boys walked out of the office Allen explained to Kanda about finding Lavi. "So we have to rescue him!" he finished.

"If he is working for the enemy I will kill him along with all of the other Noahs."

"Kanda! How could you? He's your best friend, even if you deny I know its true. We all grew up together, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"He's a traitor and the main mission here is to rescue Lenalee."

"But like I told you I don't think he's working for them by his own will."

"What and that's all you have? A_ thought_ that _maybe_ he's being forced! We have no proof! Our only priority is saving Lenalee, now shut up and let's get on with the mission."

Allen's eyes widened as he saw the desperation in Kanda's eyes. It was the same way he felt about rescuing Lavi, _of course his first priority is to save Lenalee because he loves her!_ "What if it was Lenalee?"

"What?"

"What if we were on a mission to save Lavi and you found Lenalee working for the enemy but you knew it wasn't by choice. You would save her immediately wouldn't you?"

Kanda's eyes widended, "That doesn't matter Baka Moyashi! That's not how it is so it doesn't matter." Allen smirked, _I knew it! No matter what I cannot let Kanda kill Lavi I will find a way to save Lavi and Lenalee! _Allen thought as they boarded the train and started the long journey towards Edo.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of chapter three, I know this was kind of a filler chapter but I swear it will get better from here. Please let me know what you think and I'll see you next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4: A detour in China

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have been following from the beginning, I love you! To all those new readers, thanks I appreciate the views and reviews. Anyway here's the fourth chapter! (as always, memories, flash backs and thoughts are written in **_italics_**)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters… etc. **

* * *

Allen stretched as he and Kanda walked off the train and into a small town, "Well our next train doesn't leave for an hour or so, we might as well get something to eat right?"

"Che"

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Che, whatever Moyashi"

"For the last time my name is ALLEN! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Allen's expression went from annoyed to bored, "oh wait, why do I bother? This is a waste of my time. There's no hope for you because you're too slow."

Kanda drew his sword, "Why you—"

"Now Ba-Kanda, we have to deal with each other so lets be civil. Now I am going to get something to eat, do what you want." Kanda reluctantly followed Allen into the closest restaurant. Kanda ordered his usual, soba noodles, and Allen ordered half of the menu. "Really Ba-Kanda, Soba? Why don't you branch out and try something new huh? Oh that would require thinking wouldn't it?"

"At least I don't need a bulldozer to deliver my food."

Allen clapped sarcastically, "Wow that's an amazing comeback, like I haven't heard that before."

"Che." An attractive waitress with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes delivered the food, she was tall with a slim body and a nice size chest. Lavi's perfect girl, _STRIKE! _Allen could almost hear Lavi screaming it, _Oh Lavi. _It hurt Allen to think about him. Allen thanked the waitress and both boys ate in silence. When they finished their meal, they ventured outside and back to the train station.

"ALLEN!" A bloodied, bruised Lavi ran up to Allen and Kanda and latched himself onto Allen, "Allen you've got to help me, the Noah's they did to this me! They deceived me! I need you! I'd fight back but I lost my innocence, Allen PLEASE!"

"Moyashi, this could be a trap." Kanda turned to Allen but he was already gone. "Baka Moyashi!" Kanda ran in the direction in which Allen and Lavi had off. _That idiot never listens to reason! _

"Ha ha you are so easy," Lavi smirked. Allen eyes widened and he backed away from a swarm of hundreds of level one, two, and three Akuma. "Get him!" Lavi suddenly disappeared, Allen didn't see him turn into to a cat and slink off as the Akuma surrounded him.

"Baka Moyashi!" Kanda called, slightly out of breath from running. He shook his head as he saw the Akuma, "You idiot I knew this was a trap."

"Yeah, yeah just help me Ba-Kanda" Allen's snow-white cape extended around his boy blocking the Akuma's shots. He jumped into the air bouncing from Akuma to Akuam etching on their heads with his claw. "Cross grave" he yelled. A giant black cross formed in the air and glowed green as about twenty Akuma exploded.

"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" Mugen was engulfed in a blue glow as giant blue bugs with many red eyes flew out from Mugen and destroyed the Akuma in front of him. "Stupid Moyashi! I always have to come and cover your ass! I don't know why I bother!" Kanda called while destroying more Akuma.

Allen was about to destroy a level one with an easy kill when he saw Lavi sitting on top of it, with a arrogant grin on his face. "Back again Lavi?"

"Back? Oh you must have seen Lulubell disguised as me, clever plan don't you think. We knew a naïve weakling like you would fall for it. You honestly thought that was me? You're dumber than I thought; I would never ask for _your _help. Besides I also wouldn't slink off and avoid the fight like that cowardly cat!" Lavi slid off the Akuma landing right in front of Allen, his sword coming down right in front of the white-haired teen. Allen brought his left arm, claw out, and blocked Lavi's sword. Lavi withdrew slightly, "Hah! Anyways I'm not here to fight you I'm just delievering the Akuma, wouldn't want to bloody my pretty face when it isn't necessary." Lavi smirked and turned to leave.

"Wait Lavi!" Allen reached out and grabbed Lavi's arm. Lavi was about to come back with a witty retort but something came over him clouding his brain.

* * *

_"Lavi wait up!" Allen reached out grabbing Lavi's arm. _

_ "What can't keep up Allen?" Lavi laughed, shaking out of Allen's grip, bouncing away._

_ "I think we go all of the Akuma." _

_ "Oh really? Good. How many did you destroy?" Lavi called deactivating his hammer. _

_ "I don't know like 26, maybe 27ish, I think."_

_ "Hah! I got thirty-two! Looks like I win now you have to buy me lunch, bean sprout!" _

_ Allen groaned, "It's Allen!" _

_ Lavi walked over and ruffled Allen's hair affectionately; his green eyes meeting Allen's gray ones. " You know I mean that as a term of endearment, not an insult like Kanda does."_

_ "Still, it annoys me."_

_ Lavi laughed, "you're so cute sometimes!" He smiled down at Allen, "Well I'm pretty glad I won, paying for your food bill would totally clean me out. At least I don't eat that much so you'll have to pay for yours plus a little extra. Let's go to this café, yeah?" Lavi pointed to a small restaurant behind him with a few tables with yellow and white striped umbrellas and chairs out front._

_Allen smiled, "Sure sounds good." Lavi returned a smile and threw his arm around Allen's shoulders as they walked into the café. _

* * *

Lavi suddenly came back to reality, starring at Allen in horror, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"What?" Allen tilted his head slightly to the left.

_Aw, he's so cute when he does that! Wait what the hell! He's my enemy! _"You grabbed me and I had some sort of vision about the two of us killing Akuma together and laughing like we were friends!" Allen eyes widened, but Lavi scoffed shaking out of Allen's grip. He jumped on one of the near by Akuma's and disappeared into the orange and pink sky of the setting sun.

Kanda destroyed the remaining Akuma and made his way over to Allen, "I come to save your ass and end up doing most of the work!" He paused seeing Allen's dazed look, "What's up with you?"

"He remembered me!" he turned toward Kanda and grabbed Kanda's shoulders shaking him excitedly, "Lavi had a memory of him and I! I knew it he lost his memory somehow, that's why he's working for them!"

Kanda shoved Allen off him. "Che, that's great Moyashi," he said sarcastically. "Look we've missed the train because of this little detour. Lets find somewhere to sleep so we can catch the train in the morning." Allen nodded, still slightly in a daze and followed Kanda into the near by hotel.

After a long train ride, they found themselves boarding a ship to take them from China to Japan. They were finally almost ready to save find Lenalee.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Chapter 4 finished, a little bit of a filler chapter but Lavi did regain a memory of Allen! Yay! Next chapter is the one I've been waiting to write from the start! So there is exciting stuff waiting for you next chapter. Tell me what you think of this one, and I'll see you next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue?

**A/N: Okay since I felt bad for not updating in so long I've updated two chapters today! Yay! This is the chapter I've wanted to write since the beginning, I'm so excited! So here's the climax scene! Will Kanda and Allen finally save Lenalee? Also the question you've all been waiting to be answered from the beginning, what the hell is going on with Lavi? Well, just read and find out sillies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, any of the characters... etc.  
**

* * *

After a grueling, long boat ride across the Sea of Japan Allen and Kanda have arrived in Japan. It took them several days to get to Edo, and to find the Earl's lair. When they got there a large gothic castle, cleverly hidden in the middle of a forest, loomed before them. Allen and Kanda looked around the perimeter of the castle wall trying to find a less conspicuous way to get in, barging though the large dark oak front doors would probably ruin their plans to sneak in "You're not getting in there unless you go through me stupid exorcists!" Skin yelled jumping out in front of them.

"I'll take on this one you keep looking around." Kanda mumbled pulling Mugen out of its sheath and prepared to fight the 7-foot tall, ripped, gray skinned man. Allen nodded and slipped past the two of them.

"Do you like sweets?" Skin directed his question at Kanda.

"I despise them." Kanda smirked.

As Allen walked the perimeter of the building, a familiar masked man jumped out in front of Allen blocking him from going any further. "Oh no you don't!" Allen's eyes widened as he recognized Lavi's voice. He drew his Sword of Exorcism just in time to block Lavi's attack. Allen shook off his hood revealing his white hair.

"Lavi!" he called but Lavi continued to ignore him. "Come on Lavi! I can't fight you, you're my friend."

Lavi smirked and continued to charge at Allen. "You are such a sad, delusional exorcist. Friends? Are you kidding me? I would never be friends with someone as weak and pathetic as you!" _he must have suppressed the memory he regained when I last saw him, or maybe they erased it again._ Allen noticed how evenly matched they were as the fight continued. The clang of the swords rang out and echoed in the empty alley way as the boys continued to fight. Lavi lunged aiming a blow at Allen's side but Allen quickly dodged and countered it. Allen was only fighting on the defense and he was using all his strength to keep Lavi from hurting him. Allen tried not to scream out because it was killing him on the inside to fight his childhood friend. _I can't do this! I can't hurt Lavi, I know he is working for them and should be my enemy but I just can't make myself fight. _

"Fight back you bloody coward!" Lavi screamed slashing his sword at Allen. Allen's eyes widened when Lavi got up in his face because he saw a weird purple glow coming from behind the mask.

"CROWN BELT!" Allen yelled. Strips of his pure white cloth extended out and knocked the mask off. The faint glow had gotten stronger, but Allen noticed it was only concentrated around Lavi's eye patch. _I knew it! They must be controlling him through his eye patch! _Allen raised his sword and lunged toward the right side of Lavi's face. Lavi's eye widened and he quickly protected his right side. Allen's crown belt extended distracting Lavi and he quickly snatched Lavi's sword flinging it away from them. Allen charged at the now defenseless Lavi and slashed the right side of his face. As the eye patch fell to the ground, Allen saw that Lavi's empty eye socket was clouded over by a strange dark violet fog. Lavi slapped his hand over his face and cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. His emerald eye widened as he watch the white haired teen raise the Sword of Exorcism over the eye patch.

"ALLEN NO!" Lavi yelled, it wasn't his voice, but a strange demonic voice that came out of his mouth. Purple light clashed with green as Allen's sword came down destroying the cursed eye patch. The demonic voice let out a scream of pure agony as the violet smoke streamed out from between Lavi's fingers. When the smoke cleared, Lavi collapsed and went silent.

Allen stood nervously over him, "Lavi? LAVI? Are you okay?"

The redhead's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the boy standing over him. "Allen?"

"Lavi? Do you know who I am?"

"Allen!" Lavi sprang up and threw his arms around Allen. "You saved me! " he sobbed, pulling away slightly so he could look Allen in his beautiful silver eyes. "I've missed so much!" Lavi's emerald eye swimming with fondness, he grinned nuzzling his head into Allen's neck. He then pulled away so he could look Allen in eyes again as he explained, "the Noahs, they captured me, replaced my eye patch, I tried to resist but the Earl put some sort of weird curse on me so I would obey them. I'm so sorry I attacked you. I didn't, I didn't know what I was doing. Allen you are my best friend and I would never hurt you, you know that right? I—"

Allen pulled Lavi back into a hug, stroking Lavi's red hair softly "Lavi shhh, I know you were being possessed. I could tell you weren't yourself. Everything is all right now, you're okay." He rubbed Lavi's back comfortingly, "I've missed you like crazy too.

Kanda came running up, a little bruised and bloodier than before, but he seemed okay. He glared seeing Allen and Lavi embracing. "Moyashi! Stop fooling around let's get going before they send more guards out!"

"My name's Allen!"

Lavi sprang off Allen "Yuu-chan!" Lavi bounced over and hugged Kanda.

Kanda drew Mugen laying it flat against Lavi's neck, "Do not ever call me that again!"

_Same old Yu, _"Wahhhh Allen-kun!" Lavi jumped behind Allen, "Yu's being mean!"

"It looks like the rabbit is back to normal," Kanda grumbled. "Well Moyahsi you've wasted enough time, let's go."

"It's Allen!"

"Che, as if that matters. We need to find a way in."

"Oh we're not to far from the secret side entrance." Kanda's eyes widened as he turned toward Lavi. "What? I still have the memories of when I worked as for them. I lived there for two years I know all the passages in and out of the lair. Now I have a plan follow my lead and stay silent." Lavi grabbed both boys' arms and pulled them behind their backs. He softly shoved them to walk forward as they made their way into a dark tunnel.

After a few minutes of walking Allen jumped, "there's someone here," he breathed. Lavi kicked him, signaling him to be quiet. A soft orange glow lit the tunnel as a tall man in a top hat approached.

"AH Lavi! Good you've caught them, now I don't have to get my hands dirty." Tyki smirked. _Yeah you just wait! You pompous bastard! _Lavi thought.

"Yes Master Tyki." He said in a monotone voice.

"Good, good, the Earl will be pleased. Follow me to the dungeon, we'll put them in with the girl." Lavi felt Kanda tense and he tightened his grip on them to remind them to stay cool. He pushed them to walk again as he followed Tyki through the dark, damp hallway. Allen and Kanda pretended to struggle against Lavi's tight grip. After another ten minutes of walking the hallway sloped down and then they descended down the stairs into the basement. The further down they got the stronger the terrible musty, damp smell got. Then and overwhelming aroma of rotting food hit her noses. Allen cringed, _At least their feeding Lenalee. _Tyki walked over to the cell and started to unlock the cell, his back toward the three exorcists. Lavi let his "prisoners" go and Allen handed a small black mallet to him. Lavi smirked and nodded, the three of them silently activated their innocence. Lavi lifted his now large hammer and it collided hard with the unsuspecting Noah. Tyki flew into the opposite wall.

"Kanda go get Lenalee!" Lavi yelled, "Allen and I will hold him off"

Tyki climbed out of the whole in the wall, "Lavi what are you doing? We are on the same side! You should not be able to use that innocence of yours, oh." He looked to see Lavi's empty, uncovered eye socket. He looked from the smirking Lavi to the furious Allen. "I see, Walker you must have figured out our little secret."

"I think that's enough talking!" Allen yelled as he charged at Tyki with his exorcist sword in his right hand.

Kanda turned the key in the lock, it clicked and the cell door swung open. Lenalee flinched and shrank farther into the corner. Her long, teal hair hung in very messy pigtails. Dark shadows cut across her face, which was covered in dirt and bruises, she looked painfully skinny and her skin clung to her bones. The damp cell was covered with plates of food, but most of the food was rotted. Seeing Lenalee's sadness Kanda's normally stern face softened slightly. Lenalee's empty defeated eyes looked up at Kanda, and her eyes lit up for the first time since she was caught. "Kanda!" she had never been so happy to see him in her life. She tried to get up and run to him but the shackles on her legs held her back.

Kanda moved toward her activating Mugen, "Don't move." He warned as he brought the glowing katana down, slicing through the chains easily. He grabbed both her hands to help her up and out of the cell. He glanced down at her legs and gasped in horror. Her Dark Boots were stuck activated and deep purple gashes extended a whole twelve inches down each leg and were lined with dried blood. Once they were out of the cell, Kanda helped Lenalee sit down at a small table in near the cell. He turned back toward the cell, destroying the lock, key, and cell door. Enraged, he ran at Tyki to join his comrades in the fight.

"FIRE STAMP!" Lavi yelled as an enormous fire snake swallowed Tyki engulfing him in flames. Allen sent huge green orbs of raw innocence power out of the end of his Sword of Exorcism which, combined with Lavi's attack exploding when the fire reached Tyki.

"You really think theses puny attacks will hurt me?" Tyki laughed as he paused letting Kanda's katana pass through his body. "Oh the samari-wanna-be finally joined us."

"Stop dodging our attacks and fight back!" Kanda yelled in rage, splitting his sword into his double illusion blades. Tyki sent out his tease but Lavi's fire seal easily burned them. Lavi, Allen, and Kanda all switched off charging at Tyki with an attack and fighting on the defense.

Lenalee watched from the small table, helplessly, she worried about the three boys, they made up a huge part of her world and she hated to see them getting hurt. She wanted to join in and help but she could hardly walk and would just be a burden.

Lavi used his Hiban to send a fire snake out as Kanda charged through the fire unburned and slashed the surprised Tyki across the chest. Allen slashed Tyki as well with his Crowned Clown sword and avoided the counter attack with his shield-like cape. Lavi charged as the other two stayed on the defense destroying the rest of tease. Tyki's lunged his hand and Lavi cried out as the hand went through his side, a flash of bright purple light from Tyki's other had hit him square in the chest. The force of the attack sent Lavi flying against the wall near Lenalee.

"Lavi!" Allen screamed. A shriek of pure agony ripped its way out Allen's throat and echoed through out the room. Lenalee made her way over to Lavi, she leaned over him softly calling his name. "YOU BASTARD!" Allen yelled and flinging himself at Tyki and plunged his sword deep into Tyki's chest, but Tyki had let is pass through him so he was unscratched. Allen took a hit on his side from one of Tyki's large white throwing stars. Allen fell to his knees coughing up a small amount of blood.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee cried.

"I'm fine!" he yelled back, getting up and charging at Tyki again but he took another hit and staggered backward.

"Baka Moyashi!" Allen looked up at Kanda, "go! Go to him your attacks are off because you're distracted. Go now, I can take him."

"No Kanda I can't leave all this to you."

"You're just getting in the way. I can't fight him and cover your ass, go!"

"But—"

"Go!"

"No I won't let you save him that easily! That boy will pay for tricking me like that!" Tyki charged blowing past Allen and stood over Lavi, ready to finishing him off.

"NO!" Allen and Lenalee shrieked, as Allen threw himself between Lavi and Tyki.

"You won't take him from me! I won't allow it! If you want to kill him you have to kill me too." Allen face was stern and mean on the outside but he was on the verge of breaking down sobbing. _If Lavi dies right now, I'd die too. I can't loose him, not again. I'd die just so he gets the chance to live again! _

"Well if that's what you wish I'll just kill you both, I mean I didn't get the satisfaction of killing you for the first time Allen, since you showed up later miraculously cured." Allen gripped his sword at his side ready to block Tyki's blow. Tyki let a small, frustrated scream as he felt Mugen cut across his back.

"Never turn you back on me!" Kanda yelled distracting Tyki from killing his comrades.

"Fine I'll just finish you of first" Tyki turned and engaged Kanda in battle.

"Like hell you will!" Kanda roared blocking a heavy blow from Tyki.

Once Allen realized he was safe he turned to face Lavi, "Lavi!" he called stroking Lavi's face softly. "Lavi please don't leave me, not again! Your disappearance tore me apart the first time and it took me forever to get over! Heck, I never got over it. Lavi please stay with me, I can't go through that again. When I found out you were working for the Earl I knew it wasn't by choice, I knew it, but no one believed me. Even if the entire Order was against me, I knew no matter what I had to save you and I did." Allen paused as the tears spilled over and rolled down his cheeks. "LAVI! I can't loose you now. You're my best friend and I," he leaned over lowering his face toward Lavi's so his forehead rested against the redhead's, "And I love you." Allen whispered. He leaned further, closing the space between them, pressing his lips against Lavi's.

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha! I ended on another cliffhanger, but I did make this chapter longer than the others. You will find out what happens to Lavi next chapter! I know you'll all hate me for leaving it like this, but have hope :). I have parts of the next chapter written out so the update won't take too long, I hope. Though I might update **_**Angels Show up in the Strangest of Places**_** first (check it out!) . Thanks to everyone who has kept up with this story from the beginning and to those who have joined recently, I really appreciate it! I love you all, and I'll try to update soon. See you next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

**A/N: Okay here's chapter 6 for you! I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, etc… whatever else. **

* * *

"_And I love you." Allen whispered. He leaned further, closing the space between them, pressing his lips against Lavi's. _

* * *

Lenalee gasped softly as the two boy's lips connected. Allen put all he could into the kiss, _Lavi can you hear me! I love you please wake up!_ Lavi's eyes snapped open he blushed slightly; he closed his eyes and leaned into Allen. Allen's eye shot open when he felt Lavi kiss back and start to sit up. Allen broke the kiss quickly, his cheeks stained pink. "Oh, um, you're okay!"

"Allen, I—"

"Oi! Idiots, we've kind of got a fight going on here!" Kanda yelled as he blocked another one of Tyki's attacks. Both boys nodded as they got up, Lavi winced slightly.

"Lavi you don't need to, I'll go help."  
"No, I won't sit here and do nothing! I am injured but I can manage." Allen and Lavi charged toward Tyki. The three boys aimed an attack at the same time. "Combo Stamp: Terrible Lightning of Heaven!" Lavi yelled as a huge snake made up of fire and iron made its way toward Tyki.

"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" Kanda called as the giant blue bugs joined with Lavi's attack. Allen's Sword of Exorcism started to glow bright green as he sent green lighting, made up of raw innocence power, the lightning joined Lavi' fire snake, wrapping it in the innocence power. Tyki flew into the wall as the three attacks him at the same time. He fell to the floor, unconscious and loosing a lot of blood.

"Let's go!" Lavi yelled striding over to a small table that Lenalee was sitting at.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't think so, I think he's just unconscious, but he's severely injured. We can't do this for much longer all of us are pretty beat up so let's go. Now." Lavi pushed a button on one of the legs of the table. The dungeon floor suddenly opened up revealing a narrow set of stairs. Lavi pulled the leg off the table, put his hammer in the door so it wouldn't close and smashed the button. He grabbed Allen's hand and led him through the trap door. Kanda helped Lenalee up and followed Lavi and Allen down the stairs. Lavi stopped allowing Lenalee and Kanda pass him. Using a small amount of flame seal he started to melt the door shut.

"What are you doing?" Lenalee asked.

"Melting the door to seal it, it might not help out much, but it could slow them down if they come after us." He took Allen's hand again and started leading the group through the tunnel. Lavi squeezed Allen's hand as they went along; _I'm not meant for this, I hate having to be the leader. Allen is so much better at this! What if me get caught again because of me? _

Allen felt Lavi's nervousness and he squeezed Lavi's hand back reassuringly. He knew being a leader made Lavi nervous, he would rather be the go with the flow type, _but we need him because he's the only one who knows the castle. _Allen rubbed the back of Lavi's hand with his thumb as if to say,_ I know you can do this Lavi, everything will be okay, if you need anything I'm right here. _

Finally after a dragging 20-minute walk, the tunnel started to slope upward. Allen activated his eye to sense the area for Akuma, "No Akuma out there." Allen whispered and the group cautiously snuck out of the passage.

"Earl! They're getting away!" Road yelled arriving at the Earl's side.

"Let them go, they may have won this battle but they will not win the war. Besides Skin and Tyki were badly injured in this, Jasdevi are out looking for Cross again and Lulubell is on another mission, we don't have the forces to stop them now."

* * *

The four exorcists boarded a ship that would take them from Edo back to China. Kanda and Lenalee went below deck to rest, Lavi went with the ship's medic to get his side looked at. Allen stayed on the top deck; he walked over the starboard side placing his hands on the railing scanning the area for Akuma. After realizing there were none in the area he spaced out staring into the distance trying to keep his mind anywhere but on Lavi. Yet he failed and a thousand questions about Lavi raced through his mind. _He kissed me back didn't he? Does that mean that he feels the same? Maybe he didn't realize what he was doing because he just woke up from being unconscious. Should I tell him how I feel? How do I talk to him about this? What if he doesn't feel that way about me, what if I freaked him out and things become awkward between us? Or worse what if he never talks to me again? _

Lavi walked over smiling seeing Allen's hair blowing in the wind. His hair and face shined silver in the moonlight making him look like an angel. _He looks so beautiful_, Lavi thought. Allen jumped, feeling a hand on top of his own; he looked up seeing Lavi smiling down at him. Lavi was wearing only his _tight_ white and black pants and his exorcist jacket, which hung open exposing his bare stomach and chest underneath. White bandages crossed over Lavi's left shoulder and then wrapped around his stomach right above his belly button, but the rest of his torso was uncovered. "Uh, h-hi Lavi." Allen stuttered out, stunned that Lavi could look still look so sexy covered in bandages.

"So Allen about that kiss…" Lavi started Allen froze panicking that Lavi would reject him. Lavi moved his hand to rest on the railing next to Allen's opposite hip, his arm casually laid across Allen's back. Lavi leaned in to whisper into Allen's ear, "That was the best way I've ever been woken up." He nibbled Allen's ear softly.

"Wait does that mean…?" Allen paused afraid to finish his sentence.

"Yes, I like you Allen, a lot actually. I always have. I've been afraid to tell you because I didn't know how you would react since we are both male. I know I told you that I was bi, but I never knew if you even liked guys that way. Then I got captured by Tyki and not confessing to you has been one of my biggest regrets."

"I like you too, Lavi. I have for a while as well; I was actually pretty attracted to you when I first met you. The more I got to know you, the more I fell in love and my initial attraction formed into a crush." Allen smiled leaning into Lavi's arm, and Lavi moved his hand to Allen's waist.

"Let's go below deck, we could use one of the crew's rooms and…" Lavi trailed off kissing Allen's neck right below his ear, causing a shiver to run down his back.

"Lavi," Allen tried to say seriously, but his voice came out in more of a moan. "I want to stay above deck so I can watch out for Akuma. You know that exorcists are targeted and I don't want the crew to get hurt because of us. My eye could help detect Akuma so I could warn the crew before they attack."

Lavi sighed knowing Allen was right, "fine." He looked around the deck and then he spied the look out perch. He smirked, nudging Allen and pointing to the look out tower. "We could go up there. We wouldn't be disturbed and you could keep an eye out for Akuma. I'll go ask the captain." Lavi left making his way over to the captain. Allen watched him talk to the captain with a smile on his face. _Lavi is so sexy sometimes, _he paused thinking about the way Lavi had been whispering in his ear. _And when he wants something he'll find away to make it happen. _

Lavi returned shortly, smiling the cheesy smile that always made Allen melt inside. "He said okay." He grabbed Allen's hand leading him toward the look out nest. The two boys excitedly climbed up to the perch. "Hey!" Lavi called to the crewmember in the perch, "we're your relief."

The crewmember nodded, "It's a little tight in there for two."

"That's okay Allen wanted to come up to keep and eye for Akuma and I wanted to keep him company. Besides I don't mind having to be in close quarters." He winked at Allen, who blushed slightly. The crewmember nodded again and left. Allen moved into the perch, placing his hands on the edge scanning the area for Akuma. Lavi moved in behind him wrapping his arms around Allen's waist. "Now where were we?" Lavi leaned forward his lips leaving little kisses on Allen's neck and Allen moaned softly. He then turned around pressing his lips against Lavi's and Lavi wasted no time deepening the kiss. The redhead nibbled gently on Allen's lip, who gladly parted his lips to let Lavi in. Both boys moan together as their tongues fought for dominance. Allen suddenly froze his eye activating; he pulled away from Lavi quickly. "What is it? Akuma?" Lavi sighed.

"Yeah."

"Damn it! They have the worst timing!"

"EVERYONE WHO IS NOT AN EXORCIST PLEASE LEAVE THE DECK! AKUMA SIGHING!" Allen and Lavi slid down the post landing on the deck. "Someone please get the Raven haired exorcist up here as well!" The crew members quickly scattered, heading for the stairs to the lower deck. The captain stayed on deck because he we the only one who knew how to properly control the ship.

Kanda soon joined Lavi on the deck activating Mugen, "where are they?"

"Not sure I think they're in the clouds." Allen jumped into the air, his Crowned Clown cape stretching out blocking the rain of Akuma bullets from damaging the ship. "Lavi!"

"I know. Wood Stamp: Spinning Dist of Heaven and Earth!" Lavi yelled his hammer slaming down onto the deck. A beam of bright red light shot into the sky and the clouds cleared showing about forty Akuma Hovering above them.

"Lavi you stay here on deck since you have the best long range attacks, protect the ship and the captain. Kanda and I will go in and attack them directly."

"Don't tell me what to do Moyashi!" Kanda glared at Allen

"No problem, got it Allen," Lavi nodded. "Extend!" the handle of his hammer grew longer until it about reached where the Akuma were, allowing a path for Kanda to reach the Akuma. As soon as Kanda was on standing on top of a level one Lavi withdrew his hammer and started using his fire seal to attack the Akuma and to stop the bullets from destroying the ship. Allen used his Crowned Clown cape to get him closer to the Akuma as he slashed multiple Akuma at once with his Sword of Exorcism. They defeated the all of the Akuma with no trouble and it was a pretty easy fight since most of the Akuma were level ones and twos. They were also pretty prepared because of Allen's eye so the ship remained undamaged.

Allen scanned the area again, "Yep looks like we got them all." Lavi and Kanda sighed in relief and Kanda went below deck to tell everyone it was safe.

"So back to the look out tower?" Lavi winked and Allen grinned nodding. Both boys raced back up to the tower. As soon as they got into the perch Lavi's lips were on Allen's. Allen deepened the kiss licking Lavi's lower lip, Lavi gladly granted him entrance. Lavi let Allen explore his mouth. Both boys' mouths and tongues worked feverishly together until they had to pull apart for air. Lavi smiled leaning his forehead against Allen's, his heart pounding from adrenaline and excitement. Allen pulled at Lavi's jacket lowering his lips to the bare skin of Lavi's neck causing a shiver to run down the redhead's back. "Oh Allen!" he moaned feeling the younger sucking on his neck and chest, leaving small red marks.

Allen grinned, he teeth against Lavi's nipple, "I love you, Lavi." He moved so he could look into the elder's eyes.

"I love you too, Allen." Lavi pulled Allen in for a long passionate kiss. When they broke apart Lavi cradled Allen against his chest. Allen smiled at how perfectly he fit into Lavi's arms, his head hitting Lavi's shoulder, and just the perfect height for Lavi to rest his head on top of Allen's.

"Allen?"

"Mmhm?"

"How much do you remember about the day I went missing?"

"Not much, I was pretty delirious when I woke up, since I had gotten a concussion from the Akuma throwing me against the wall. I do remember screaming your name and then I woke up and you were gone. Why?"

Lavi pulled away, his exposed emerald eye meeting Allen's blue-gray ones. "I just wanted you to know what happened." He paused stroking Allen's hair, getting lost in those gray eyes. Lavi loved how Allen's eyes looked like the ocean in the midst of a storm, so deep Lavi felt he could drown in them. Even though they looked like a storm they reflected nothing but love and fondness as they gazed upon Lavi. Lavi swallowed and then continued, "You were knocked unconscious and Tyki appeared out of one of road's doors. He tried to take you but I begged him not to take you. I was pretty defenseless and in no state to fight Tyki, I knew I would loose so I begged him to take me. I did it to protect you. I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt when I could have done something and because I was so in love with you."

"Lavi you shouldn't have done that! I could have managed."

"No. You would have done the same thing if you were in my place, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point, you got hurt and put through all of the because of me!"

"And if I would have let you get captured you would have gone through the all the same pain I went through! I wouldn't be able live with myself because it would have been all my fault."

"But Lavi—"

"No Allen, I don't regret what I did one bit. Besides you've been through so much already I couldn't let this happen to you too."

Allen sighed, realizing he would have done everything Lavi did. He should be happy that Lavi loved him enough to risk dying for him. "As long as you don't regret it."

"Never. I would do it all over again if I knew you'd be safe." He pulled Allen close to him again, "You mean everything to me Allen, and without you I don't know where I would be." Allen smiled nuzzling his head into Lavi's chest because he felt the same.

"We should be to China by morning!" The captain called.

"Ah, one step closer to returning to the order, it's been so long." Lavi smiled.

"Lavi, I have to tell you something." Allen started.

"What is it?" Allen winced avoiding Lavi's eyes as he told the elder about his grandpa's reaction to Allen going to save Lavi. "He said that?" Lavi's eyes widened in horror _'It doesn't matter, he's been dead to me for a long time now!' _

"Lavi?"

_After all those years of traveling together, he thinks that little of me? I know we weren't supposed to get attached. I know I broke that rule by falling in love with Allen, so is that why I am I dead to him? I thought as fellow Bookmen we could at least care about one another, but he really never cared? _Lavi felt like his world was crumbling around him.

"Lavi, I'm sure he just said that because he was angry."

Lavi pushed past Allen trying to keep himself together, "I think I need some time alone." Lavi climbed down the look out tower and ran below deck.

"Lavi! Wait!" Allen signaled to the captain for a replacement and once the crewmember was sent up he chased after Lavi. He searched the crewmember's quarters until he found Lavi laying face down on a bed in an empty room. He sat down of the bed and started stroking Lavi's spiky hair softly. "Lavi it's okay once we show him that you are back I'm sure he'll be overjoyed."

"Bookman can't get attached and have feelings so I guess I never mattered to him." Lavi mumbled into the pillow.

"But you have feelings toward me?"

"I broke the rules."

"Lavi I'm sure he cares, don't worry and I'll stick by your side no matter what."

Lavi sat up. "I guess I never wanted to be a Bookman anyway and I don't know how I could being so attached to you. Allen, you're the only who ever truly cared for me. Thank you for fighting for me and standing up for me when everyone was against you."

"You'd do the same for me."

"You know I would." Lavi laid back down pulling Allen down with him. Allen smiled as Lavi cradled him close.

"Well the rest of the order missed you I'm sure of it. I'll make sure we throw a big party for yours and Lenalee's homecoming."

"Thanks Allen." Lavi kissed the top of Allen's head. _The homecoming and facing Bookman again may be hard, but I know I can do it because Allen will be with me. As long as Allen is with me I can do anything. _Lavi smiled, _I am so cheesy sometimes._ They both drifted off to sleep in each other's warm embrace.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Oh and I changed Bookman's line from **_**"If he's working for them, he's dead to me" to "It doesn't matter he's been dead to me for a long time now." **_**In this chapter and in chapter three because I thought the first one was too out of character. I know this story isn't my best work, but maybe I'll come back and edit it. I think after finishing this (and there's only one chapter left, the homecoming) and finshing my Angels story I'm going to be sticking to one-shots for a while since I think the are more of my forte. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Homecoming

**A/N: Hello all! Guess what? I finally have a new chapter for you! I honeslty have no excuse for why it's taken me so long to update other than my stupid procrastination. Okay anyway this is the final chapter, the homecoming, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer (yeah I actually remembered!): I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters, etc.**

* * *

Lavi squeezed his eyes shut trying to keep the sunlight that was streaming in from the ships porthole out. He didn't want to wake up because he was having a wonderful dream. After saving him from the Noah's, he dreamed that Allen and him had kissed and even fell asleep in each other's arms. It was the perfect dream, but unfortunately, he knew he had to wake up. Lavi rolled over and opened his eye gasping at the form sleeping next to him. The white-haired exorcist looked so beautiful and serene when he was sleeping. _So it hadn't all been a dream? It was real? _Lavi's heart soared at this realization.

He jumped hearing a knock on the door, "Mister exorcists, we've reached China." One of the crewmembers called. _Ah China where I got one of my first memories of Allen and I back, I think I like China. _Lavi thought to himself.

"Okay," the redhead called, "we'll be right out!"

"Morning Lavi," Allen smiled brightly pulling Lavi down for a good morning kiss.

"Well I could get use to waking up like that."

"Me too." Allen grinned. He sat up grabbing his shirt from the floor, but Lavi grabbed it away from him.

"Do you have to put that on, I like it better off."

Allen shook his head, "You're so silly. Of course I have to put it on, if it was just the two of us I wouldn't, but I have to be decent to go out in public."

Lavi pouted and Allen thought how cute Lavi looked like that. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Oh I just remembered, here." Allen pulled something out of his exorcist jacket and handed to Lavi.

Lavi smiled feeling the familiar green and black bandana in his fingers, "how long have you had this?"

"I found it lying in the grass next to me when you disappeared. I've carried it around ever since; I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. It was like my little piece of you that I could carry with me always.

"Oh Allen," Lavi threw his arms around Allen, nuzzling his face into the younger's neck. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Allen, I love you." Lavi laid a quick kiss on Allen's lips.

"I love you too," he smiled running his fingers through the elder's soft red hair. "We should get going." Lavi nodded and the two lovers joined their comrades on deck.

"Morning Allen, Lavi!" Lenalee called cheerfully. She nudged Kanda, who quickly nodded a greeting in return.

"Good morning Lenalee," Allen paused, "Oh and good morning to you too Bakanda, I suppose."

"And what a good morning it is!" Lavi called, winking at Allen.

"Yes Lavi, I agree," Allen returned the wink.

Kanda rolled his eyes at his male comrades. "Whatever idiots, let's just get going already," and they immediately made their way to the train station after leaving the boat and thanking the crew.

"So," Lenalee paused checking the train schedule, "It looks like the next train doesn't leave for another hour and a half."

"Great! Enough time to get something to eat, I'm starving!"

"Of course you are Allen," Lenalee and Lavi laughed together.

"I agree though, let's get some food, yeah?" Lavi smiled. The others nodded and made their way to the closest restaurant.

* * *

As soon as they boarded the train Lavi fell asleep leaning against Allen. "Aw how cute!" Lenalee cooed, making Allen blush.

"Allen… I… love you." Lavi mumbled snuggling closer to Allen, who couldn't help but smile down at his lover.

"So you and Lavi huh?" Lenalee giggled.

"I…w-what?" Allen stuttered.

"Don't worry it doesn't bother me that you are both boys, I always thought you'd make a nice couple." She turned to Kanda, "Don't you think they make a cute couple?"

"Che! As if I'd care about Moyashi's personal life." Kanda grumbled turning toward the window.

"It's Allen!"

"Well Allen, I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Lenalee!"

"So tell me about it! How long has this been going on? Since before he went missing? That would have been hard."

"No, just last night, actually," _but it would have been hard regardless because I was so in love with him. _

"Oh I thought it was going on longer since you kissed him after he passed out."

"Well," Allen shifted, not really comfortable about discussing his relationship. "No, I just did that because I wasn't sure if I would get the chance again."

"Aww that's adorable. Tell me more!"

"Um, well we've both liked each other for a long time and he told me that after he got captured by the Noah's confessing to me was his biggest regret and it was mine as well."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Che! Spare us moyashi! I don't want to lose my lunch."

"Ignore Kanda."

"Yeah, I guess." _Hell yes he is! _A silence fell between him, and Allen gazed out the window stroking Lavi's hair absentmindedly. "Oh Lenalee I have a question!"

"What is it?"

"Did you know Lavi was under some kind of dark matter spell?"

"Ah, I was waiting for this to come up. Well when I first taken to the Noah's I tried to talk to Lavi but he talked to me like a he was a Noah and he didn't seem to remember me, and he didn't seem like himself either. The few times I saw him, after that, I assumed he'd lost his memories and was some how tricked to work for the Noah. Allen I would have helped him but I couldn't I was locked in that horrible cell." She paused checking his reaction, but Allen didn't seem mad. How did you save him anyway?"

"They were controlling him somehow with his eye patch. I think they somehow cursed it or something with dark matter. Once I cut it off him and destroyed it he collapsed and then woke up as his normal self."

"Huh… well I'm glad we have him back."

"Me too." A calm silence fell between the exorcists once again.

* * *

"Allen… Allen? Allen, dinner!"

"Huh?" Allen jerked awake pulling his head off Lavi's.

"Allen we're back!" Lenalee called, excitedly.

Allen looked over at Lavi who was still asleep in his arms. "Lavi, its time to wake up, we're back." Allen murmured, shaking the redhead softly.

"What?"

"We're at our stop."

"Oh okay." The four exorcists got off the train their way to the boats that would take them back to The Order.

Lavi gasped as The Black Order soon loomed in front of them. "Wow it's been a long time."

"Yeah, but we're glad you're back!" Allen smiled.

Once inside they went up to see Chief Komui. "LENALEEEEE!" The chief called throwing himself on his blushing sister. "Oh my sweet LENALEEE! Your brother has missed you so much! I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Yeah, like I meant to get captured," Lenalee whispered sarcastically.

"Allen-kun! Kanda!" The chief pulled himself off his sister and ran over to glomp the two exorcists. "Thank you so much for saving my dear sister!"

"Che. Enough Komui, you sap." Kanda glared, pushing the overexcited chief off of him.

Komui's eyes widened as he finally noticed Lavi standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Lavi-kun?" Komui released Allen, his jaw dropping. "Someone get Bookman!" the finder in the room nodded and left.

Lavi moved to stand near Allen taking his hand nervously. "It's okay, Lavi, I won't leave you." Allen whispered so only Lavi could hear.

"Yes, Komui, sir." Bookman bowed as he entered the room, his widening when he saw his redheaded grandson in the middle room.

"Uh hi Gramps."

"So you saved him didn't you Walker?"

"Yes, sorry for going against your wishes, but without saving Lavi we would have never found out how to find Lenalee. He confronted me outside of the Noah's castle and I found out his eye patch was controlling him so I destroyed it. Since he still knew the secrets of the castle he lead us to the dungeon and we saved her."

"Is that so." Bookman moved closer to Lavi, who flinched. "Idiot Grandson." A small smile formed on his lips.

Lavi grinned, "It's good to see you again, you old panda!"_ It's not much of a reunion but that's Gramps for you. _

"I show you 'old panda'," Bookman threatened aiming a kick at Lavi, who dodged it.

"Come you'd have to do better than that. You always use that one so I can see it coming."

"Tell that to all the walls you've hit."

"Hey!"

Allen laughed as he watched the two bickering, he was glad everything was getting back to normal. "He's got a point, Lavi."

"AW Moyashi-chan! Aren't you supposed to take my side?"

"Don't start with that nickname, and not if you're wrong."

"Allen-kun, you know I don't mean it as insult like Kanda does! I use it like a term of endearment."

"Whatever." Allen rolled his eyes as the redhead threw his arm around the shorter one's shoulders.

Allen, Kanda, and Lavi told Komui what had happened on their mission and Komui nodded taking it all in. "Good job boys, you're free to go." Kanda nodded and turned to leave. "Wait, come to the cafeteria in an hour, okay Kanda?"

"Yeah." Kanda turned and left, his raven ponytail swinging out behind him.

"Well Lavi," Komui turned to address him. "We still have your room if you want it but we had to get rid of your stuff, since we thought you had died."

"Actually I have some of his things stored in my room." Allen added and Lavi ruffled Allen's white hair affectionately.

"Well to you're room then Moyashi-chan?"

"It's Allen!"

"Wait Allen, Lavi, in about an hour we'll have a welcome back feast in the cafeteria."

"Sounds good!" the boys called together as they exited.

"So we have an hour…" Lavi prompted when they reached Allen's room.

"Yeah?" He grinned as Lavi leaned in closing the space between them, their lips pressing together.

* * *

*~The End.~*

* * *

**A/N: **** I let you imagine what happened next, let your minds take that where you will, since I don't want to make this rated M**. So there you have it! A fluffy ending for you all! Thank you to all who have kept up with this story from the beginning and to those who have joined along the way. I love you all and thanks for reading. 


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**A/N: I was going to end it at chapter 7 but I've decided to write a short little epilogue**

* * *

Lavi lay on his bed with his hand laced together behind his head, exhausted from his bookman work. _I can't believe it's already been a month since we've been back, and things feel so normal now. Allen was right a lot of people at the order missed me when I was gone and the welcome back dinner proved that to me. It almost feels like those two years I spent at the Noah headquarters never happened. And I can never thank Allen enough for saving my life. _

Lavi was so lost in thought he didn't realize the white-haired exorcist had entered his dark room until he laid down next to him, his head resting on Lavi's arm. Lavi smiled taking in Allen's familiar presence. "I was just thinking about you."

"Really? I missed you, I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"I know Bookman has been keeping me busy with work lately. I kind of think he's trying to keep me away from you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well he doesn't exactly approve of our relationship, but he can't stop me from being with you. Oh and I missed you today too."

"I'm glad," The younger teen smiled. "Well I mean about you missing me not about Bookman."

Lavi shrugged, "it doesn't bother me. What does bother me is how little I've seen of you today." He grinned pulling Allen on top of him so the younger one was startling him. Allen smiled, pressing his lips against Lavi's, and Lavi responded immediately, deepening the kiss. Allen nibbled softly on Lavi's lower lip; Lavi gladly let him in allowing himself to be dominated. He moaned when Allen's tongue brushed against a particularly sensitive spot.

Sick of being passive, Lavi pushed Allen off breaking the kiss so they could come up for air. Lavi quickly rolled over climbing on top of his pale-haired lover. Not waiting to see if Allen had caught his breath, Lavi pulled their lips back together dominating the smaller with passion, thrusting his tongue in Allen's mouth. Even though Allen seems like he'd be the submissive one he didn't back down easily. He quickly caught Lavi's tongue with his own and they moaned together as their tongues fought for dominance.

Lavi broke the kiss again for air, trailing little kisses down Allen's neck. Allen tugged at Lavi's shirt, but Lavi was too busy unbuttoning the younger's shirt, revealing a tight v-neck underneath. "An undershirt!" Lavi groaned, yanking the white t-shirt off an then he allowed Allen to take of his shirt. Lavi continued to trail kisses down Allen's chest and around his nipples.

"Oh Lavi!" Allen moaned as the redhead's teeth grazed his nipple. The elder smirked sucking on the exposed flesh of Allen's neck, causing shivers to run down the white-haired's body. Allen impatiently pulled Lavi's lips back to his own kissing him feverishly.

When they broke the kiss again, Allen pulled Lavi down so he could kiss and suck at the older one's neck. Lavi moaned as Allen hit his weak spot, right behind his ear. Allen moved back to Lavi's lips leaving small kisses there and Lavi groaned impatiently. "Stop being such a tease!"

"You know you like it!" Allen whispered against Lavi lips smirking at him. Allen pressed a full kiss onto Lavi's lips and the battle for dominance resumed. Lavi pulled rolled over again so he could pull Allen against his chest after they came up for air.

"I love you Allen," Lavi breathed.

"You know, I love me too."

"Jerk!"

"Aw, you know I love you too, Lavi."

"I know but I love to hear you say it."

"I love you," Allen whispered making his voice husky and sexy.

"Oooo~ just like that!"

"I love you," Allen repeated in the same manner.

"Oh Allen, you're making me blush, enough already!" Allen rolled his eyes, feeling Lavi's laughter vibrate through his chest. Allen tried to stifle a yawn, but he was unsuccessful. "I know I'm exhausted too, lets get some sleep." Lavi moved so he was on his side pulling Allen in a hug so Allen's back was pressed up against Lavi's bare stomach. They both drifted off to sleep with thoughts of each other on their minds.

* * *

Allen woke up the next morning to his stomach growling. "Lavi…" he whispered, rolling over to face the older teen.

"Mmmhm?" Lavi murmured.

"Do you want to go get breakfast with me?"

Lavi smiled stretching, "Sure, love." As Allen pulled his t-shirt Lavi noticed the trail of his marks visible above Allen's white v-neck, but he decided not to tell him. After getting dressed the two intertwined their hands and walked down to the cafeteria. It had been a month since they'd been dating and since no one, but Bookman, seemed to mind and they didn't mind showing a little affection.

"Good Morning~" Jerry greeted them. "Still going strong, my dears?"

Lavi grinned noticing Jerry's eyes going straight to Allen's hickeys. "Yep!"

"AWW~ you boys are so cute! So the usual?"

"Yeah," both boys nodded together.

"Okay go have a seat I'll have it right out~"

"Morning Lena!" Lavi called. As he and Allen sat down with Lenalee and Kanda.

"Che. I have to sit with Moyashi, I've lost my appetite."

"Shut up and eat your soba Samari-wanna-be" Allen glared.

"Che."

"Oh Ba-Kand—"

"Allen what are those on your neck?" Lenalee grabbed Allen's face, lightly, so she could examine his neck.

Lavi snorted, "They're just what you think they are, Lena."

"What?" Allen shot a confused look at them.

"Here you are dears, enjoy~!" Jerry rolled over the cart of food and left.

"What Lavi, what is Lenalee talking about?"

"Here Allen," Lenalee held out a compact mirror to Allen, "I think you should look for yourself."

Allen held up the mirror and saw the trail of Lavi's marks that started by his jaw and disappeared into his shirt. "Lavi!" He glared smacking the redhead upside the head.

"What?"

"Why did you let me walk out like this?"

"Oh I didn't notice."

"Idiot of course you did! How could you not notice?"

"You didn't seem to mind me making them last night…"

Allen blushed and Lenalee giggled. "Well I… Lavi! Don't talk about this in front over everyone!" Allen glared.

"Aw but I love how you react. Your blushing and your angry faces are so cute~!"

"That's beside the point, it's embarrassing."

"Aw, I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you." Lavi blinked his emerald eyes innocently.

"Shut up. Don't try that cute stuff with me."

"But Moyashi-chan! I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay Allen-kun, forgive me please?"

Allen rolled his eyes. It was hard for him to stay mad at his handsome boyfriend for long. "Oh all right."

"Yay!" Lavi threw his arm around Allen's shoulders, pulling him close. "Here if it embarrasses you that much take this." Lavi took of his hoodie offering it Allen, leaving himself in a tank top and sweatpants. Allen nodded offering Lavi a small smile as he pulled the hoodie over his head.

"You guys are so cute!"

"Thanks Lena."

"Che. I've definitely lost my appetite now."

"No one asked you Ba-Kanda."

"Whatever."

"Oh Allen have I told you what hickeys mean?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Hickeys show everyone else that you're mine." Lavi grinned running his finger over one that was showing out of the hoodie. "And I wanted to show everyone that you are mine."

Allen's face grew hot, then he smiled noticing a mark of his on Lavi, "Well I guess I wanted to show that too." He poked at the Hickey on Lavi's collarbone.

"AWW~ I love you!"

"I love you too."

"Oh God tell me we'll never be that cheesy!" Kanda slapped his hand over his mouth, "shit!"

"Oh yeah Kanda, How about you two have you told Komui?"

"Are you kidding me? My brother would freak out, Kanda's and my relationship is still so new, we'd like to enjoy it while we can."

"Good, I'd like to be there when you tell him!" Allen chuckled imaging Komui sending one of his Komlins after Kanda.

"Allen!" Lenalee gave him a warning look.

"Oh come on, it would be funny to see Kanda being chase by one of the Komlins." Allen laughed and Lavi joined in.

"He's right that would be pretty funny! I want to be there too!" The redhead grinned.

"Watch it stupid rabbit!" Kanda had unsheathed Mugen, pointing it at Lavi's throat.

"Aw~ Yu-chan! Take a joke."

The blade got closer, "Don't use my first name!"

"Okay I'm sorry!" Lavi pleaded, but Kanda didn't remove his sword.

"Come on Kanda, he apologized." Lenalee chided and Kanda grumbled and re-sheathed Mugen.

"I'm going to train." Kanda muttered and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Wow uh whipped!" Lavi and Allen laughed.

"Hah, I guess he is, I'm still trying to work on his social skills." Lenalee shook her head laughing with the boys. "Well I'll see you guys later." She waved and got up to leave.

Allen turned to Lavi, "So now what?" He reached his hand under the table drawing circles on Lavi's thigh.

Lavi shivered. "Why don't finish where we left off last night?" Lavi winked, sliding his hand under the table, grabbing Allen's hand and started playing with Allen's fingers.

Allen blushed, "Don't you have Bookman work?"

Lavi shrugged, "I did enough yesterday, don't you think?"

"All right, your room or mine?" he laughed returning Lavi's wink.

Lavi's cheeks stained pink, "Yours." The two grinned and left the cafeteria holding hands.

* * *

**A/N: Again, **** I let you imagine what happened next, let your minds take that where you will, since I don't want to make this rated M**. There you have it! That's how a story should end: super fluffy, sexy make out scene, and some humor. Okay this time this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed! I love all my readers. Feel free to tell me what you think and check out my other stuff. 


End file.
